Jay (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Lightning Ninja, Jay. Family Cliff Gordon Jay was a big fan of Cliff Gordon ever since he was a kid. In Season 6, Jay had learned that he was really adopted and that Cliff is his real father, which left him very shocked and excited at the thought. In "The Way Back," Jay reveals that he believes that Cliff being his father was just a lie Nadakhan told him and that Ed and Edna are his real parents. After Nadakhan was defeated, all of the wishes have been undone and Jay has not received his inheritance yet. Jay's Biological Mother The previous Elemental Master of Lightning is Jay’s biological mother; while Jay has discovered that Cliff Gordon is his real father, he does not know that who his biological mother is. It is unknown whether she is still alive, why she and Cliff had left Jay in the care of the Walker family, or whether Jay will find out about her or if he will ever meet her in future seasons. Ed Ed is Jay's adoptive dad. Jay is very close to his adoptive father and has inherited his habit of inventing things. In Season 6, when Jay made a wish to Nadakhan he received a letter saying his father passed away and he has inherited his fortune. Immediately, Jay rushed to his parent's home where he called out for his father only for Ed to come out alive and well. Jay was relieved at the news but questioned the contents of the letter; Ed and his wife decided it was time to tell Jay the truth and inform him that he was adopted. Edna Edna is Jay's adoptive mom. Although he gets annoyed when she tells his friends about their Junkyard, he cares about her very much. Their bond grew stronger at the end of "Snakebit" when Jay invited both his parents to the Destiny's Bounty whenever they want to visit. Love Interest Nya Nya is Jay's girlfriend. In the beginning, they barely spoke to one another, but Jay started to develop feelings for her. While she did not return his feelings at first, they grew closer and starting dating, being shown to be happy with each other. The two reached a rough patch in Season 3 when Nya started developing affections for Cole as a result of the Perfect Match Machine, causing a rivalry between them which continued in Season 4 where all three make up. In Season 5, Jay views his future reflection in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, which reveals that he and Nya will end up together sometime in the future. This rekindles his feelings for her. In Season 6, Jay attempts to fulfill his future reflection by using his wishes to try and impress Nya, which only ends up angering her. By the end of "Wishmasters," they end up being the only remaining Ninja, and thus Nya had no choice but to put up with him. During "The Last Resort," Nya reveals to Jay that she also saw her future with him, and confirms that he is the one for her before pushing him through the Traveller's Tea portal. During the finale, Nya dies, and Jay uses his last wish to erase the events of the season, with only them remembering the events. They have a moment on the rooftop, which is broadcasted all over Ninjago as the episode ends. In Season 7, Jay and Nya are still in a relationship. In "The Hatching"Jay consoles Nya when she feels conflicted about her identity as Samurai X and the Water Ninja. In "Lost in Time" Jay shouts for Nya after she goes into the time portal with Kai and Master Wu. He is delighted when she returns, and joins the group hug with her family. Throughout Season 8, Jay and Nya interact a lot. When the Ninja were celebrating in "True Potential," Jay picks Nya up and spins her around during the chorus of The Weekend Whip. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," Jay goes to fight the Colossus while Nya looks after Lloyd. They do not see each other until the end of Season 9, as Jay is teleported to the Realm of Oni and Dragons at the end of Season 8 while Nya remains in Ninjago. When Jay returns to Ninjago with the other Marooned Ninja in "Green Destiny," he is delighted to hear that Nya is okay, and quickly follows Zane to help her, Lloyd, and Dareth. They have a moment of re-connection with the others before going off to stop the Colossus. During the celebration at the end, Nya leans on Jay, and they hold hands. Throughout Season 10: March of the Oni, Jay attempts to ask Nya to be his Yang. He is seen practicing his speech in "The Darkness Comes," and attempts to ask the question in "Into the Breach," but is spooked by Garmadon. He finally pops the question in "Endings" before fighting the Oni one last time. Nya accepts and gives her half of the medallion while putting the other half on his chest for the rest of the episode. Friends Master Wu Jay is one of Master Wu's students along with the other Ninja. When Jay and the others trained to become Ninja, they showed that they really cared about Wu and glad to have him as their master. Like the other Ninja, Jay respect Wu who in turn views him as he expressed concern for the latter when he was attacked by Acronix and began to rapidly age, due to the effects of the Time Blade. Along with the Ninja, Jay wanted to find his master after he was lost in time with the Time Twins. In Season 8, Jay and the others were still searching for Wu before dealing with the Sons of Garmadon. They find an infant, whom they take in for some time. After the child has a growth spurt and starts to walk and talk and uses one of their mottos, a shocked Jay is the first of the ninja to realize that the baby is, in fact, their master de-aged because of the Time Blades. Jay was relieved to hear Wu would return to normal after the blades' effects wears off and happy to have his master back. During Season 9, they are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons Jay is the Ninja who is amused by the others trying to teach Wu his old lessons to better help him while Wu was put off by Jay's craziness until it stopped. Jay was later amazed to see his master aged into an adult and regain his memories as well as watching him fight. They later returned to Ninjago where they fought off the Colossus and Garmadon's forces to free the city. Afterwards, Jay is happy to see Wu is back to normal and he has Jay attend the celebration of the ninja being hailed as heroes. Kai They have not interacted a lot in the series but they care deeply about each other and have gotten closer as the series goes on. At first, Kai didn't like the thought of Jay dating his sister due to his overprotective nature but soon came around to the idea. In later seasons, they get along even if their personalities contrast with the others. Jay was even amused by Kai being interested in Skylor. During Season 9, Jay's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed and annoyed Kai. After Jay became himself again, Kai was relieved. Cole They are good friends until Season 3 when Nya started developing feelings for Cole which initiated a rivalry between the two which continued in season 4. The two reconcile their friendship during their fight on Chen's Island and Cole even sacrificed himself so that Jay could win the battle. In Season 6, it is mentioned "On a Wish and a Prayer," that in spite of the previous rift between them that Cole considers Jay to be his best friend. In "Day of the Departed," when Cole was feared lost after facing Yang, Jay broke down and stated he'd give up anything to have Cole back which the latter overheard before revealing himself. Jay and the others were relieved that Cole was safe and human again. During Season 9, Jay's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed Cole. After Jay became himself again, Cole was relieved. Zane Like all the other ninja he thought Zane was weird but when finding out that Zane was Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. They grew closer throughout the series, with Jay being distraught by Zane's death after he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. In Season 4, Jay was looking at his portrait of his friends in sadness and reflecting on his time together with Zane. When Lloyd suggested replacing Zane, Jay heavily protested against the decision to do so but was shocked to learn that his friend was still alive and traveled to Chen's Island to find him. While imprisoned by Chen, Jay was reunited with Zane and was elated to see his friend again and complimented his new form. As the series goes on they still get along, in season 5 where Jay tried to fix Zane's malfunctioning voice and modifying it for comical purposes. During Season 9, Jay's accepting of being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons disturbed Zane. After Jay became himself again, Zane was relieved and noted this to Kai. During Season 11, they still get along and worked together against Aspheera and her Pyro Viper army. He was also distraught when it looked like Zane was killed but was relieved to hear that Zane's alive but was banished to the Never-Realm, so he and the others went there to save him. During "Awakenings," Jay realizes that Zane is the Ice Emperor after he was corrupted by the scroll finally remembers him and a happy moment of them together. He then snaps out of his delirium enough to help his friends. When returning home, he was met with a big hug Lloyd Lloyd and Jay are good friends. They don't talk much, but as the series goes on, they grew closer. In Season 3, Lloyd introduced Jay to Fritz Donnegan and got him hooked on the character. In season four, Jay denied Lloyd's offer to go back to the team but still went along with meeting him. Jay had faith in Lloyd as he believed the latter would save him and the others from Chen after they were captured. In Season 5, when Lloyd got possessed by Morro, Jay and the other Ninja will do everything they can to get their friend back. In Season 7, Jay was the first Ninja come to the decision to make Lloyd their master after Wu is lost in time with the Time Twins. In Season 8, Lloyd and Jay hear about the history of The Realm of Oni and Dragons from Mistaké. Jay realizes that Lloyd is part Oni and Dragon and is the only Ninja besides Lloyd to know about that. When Mistaké tells Lloyd that the Oni Masks can bring his father back from the dead without any good left in him, he has a sad look on his face, and Jay tries to comfort him by putting his hand on his shoulder. During Season 9, they are mostly separated since Jay was in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and Lloyd was in Ninjago. In "How to Build a Dragon," Jay hears Lloyd's voice on a dragon hunter's radio and worried for his friend. As of "Green Destiny," Jay was reunited with his friend and gladly fought off the Sons of Garmadon with his aid. Jay was happy to see Lloyd defeated his father and regained his powers as a result. Scott Scott is a person that Jay met at Prime Empire. After Scott helped Jay from a group of Red Visors, he introduced himself and offered his friendship. Enemies Nadakhan Nadakhan was one of Jay's adversaries. Before meeting him, Nadakhan impersonated Jay and the other Ninja by framing them for crimes they didn't commit and was pleased to hear they were locked away in Kryptarium Prison. He gained a vendetta against them when learning of the destruction of his world, which occurred because of the Ninjas' victory over The Preeminentand the destruction the Cursed Realm (the twin realm of his). After the Ninja escaped, Nadakhan played on Jay's love for Nya by telling him of his true heritage and having his crew torture him once he was captured. He even revealed his endgame to Jay about marrying Nya. However, none of his tactics worked with him being unable to get him to break. Jay soon rallied the Ninja Replacements to defeat Nadakhan. After Nadakhan was poisoned, Jay couldn't be relieved since Dilara (who possessed Nya) took the shot as well. With Nya dying in Jay's arms, Jay used his final wish to undo Nya's death and that Clouse hadn't freed the Djinn. Because his wish wasn't selfish, the weakened Nadakhan granted it. By doing this, Jay re-imprisoned Nadakhan in his teapot. Jay along with Nya and Wu are the only ones to recall Nadakhan. Category:Character Relationship Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Lightning Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni Category:TV Show Category:Prime Empire